villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scar (Disney)/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil and narcissistic usurper Scar from the 1994 Oscar winning Disney film The Lion King and its sequels and television series. Gallery Images Concept Art Scar-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889867-500-397.jpg|Scar. Scar-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889872-500-397.jpg conceptscar1 by kirroc-da0124i.png|Concept art of Scar when he was originally going to be a rogue lion and be larger than Mufasa. Scar as a baboon.png|Concept Art of Scar as a baboon when The Lion King was originally going to be about a battle between lions and baboons. IS 1370 01.jpg|Concept Art of Scar being confronted by Mufasa. IS 1430 01.jpg ScarNalaTužnasituacija.png|Image from a deleted scene from The Lion King where Scar attempts to seduce Nala into becoming his queen. Promotional Scar.jpg|Scar Scar lion.jpg Scar.png ''The Lion King'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-482.png|"Life's not fair, is it? You see I -- well, I... shall never be King." 568E10D8-F0E2-4CD7-8642-F13DA0D09F1A.jpeg|“And you... shall never see the light of another day.“ E68AD5FF-6329-4D45-85F1-9B2B2EC409D9.jpeg|“Adieu...”- Scar tries to eat the mouse... F1557DE2-256F-4FEA-98C5-64DF20463572.jpeg|...until Zazu interferes Tlk hd 0298.jpeg|Scar being confronted by Zazu for missing Simba's presentation. 27127FBB-2CDF-4D54-A1BE-90C9295737CF.jpeg|“Oh now look, Zazu, you've made me lose my lunch.” FC017DEE-EFE8-40AA-B4D3-376E09265776.jpeg|“Oooh, I quiver with fear!” 57A7263C-7CE6-4B93-A43B-AE919BCC49E6.jpeg|Scar tries to eat Zazu... E231C846-495A-4C86-9F6D-5F0F1291F64F.jpeg|...but Mufasa arrives... E0A2468B-AFCD-495D-8506-70310DAFD34F.jpeg|...and is forced to spit him out. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-597.jpg|"Why, if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners!" 74D41BF1-FDCA-4E94-9D4D-F12A23353CAD.jpeg|“Ooh, I feel simply awful.” F1A1C781-BC11-4FA3-A4B9-A03EDE9E9A36.jpeg|Scar scratches his claws on the rock A08A467B-91EF-4129-9BA5-C45659821689.jpeg|“Must have slipped my mind.” 2506F1B1-91A0-4989-9613-DAAC8F187E00.jpeg|“Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born.” Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-690.png|"Temper. Temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." C6B07D25-82B4-441E-BD58-F47A6B0F8414.jpeg|"As far as the brains go, I have the lion’s share." 11DEF6F7-E5F3-4AE0-99E7-F112D8A338B2.jpeg|“But when it comes to brute strength...” 1B8A1EEE-819D-41DE-BC38-6796C300A04A.jpeg|“I’m afraid I’m in the shallow end of the gene pool.” lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1291.jpg|"I despise guessing games" B6A04122-D979-4EB9-8812-61F5B3B2027C.jpeg|“A monkey's uncle." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1396.png|"Simba. Simba. I'm only looking out for the wellbeing of my favourite nephew". Scar with his nephew Simba 618810C7-2C96-49EA-9943-004A5C5F6A6B.jpeg|“All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince...” 042ED2DE-E170-4590-9C14-58030FE70D1E.jpeg|“...Oops!” 5EB22784-7C84-4ABE-8FA6-A1440441B83B.jpeg|“Oh dear, I've said too much...” 874E668C-4F4E-452A-92C4-DE59BAC2D8AD.jpeg|“And remember... it's our little secret.” lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2634.jpg|Scar scowls with fury after Mufasa saves Simba and Nala from the hyenas. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3053.jpg|"Oh, surely we lions aren't all that bad." Scar reveals himself to the hyenas. I'm surrounded by idiots.jpg|"I'm surrounded by idiots." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3133.jpg|"I don't think you really deserve this." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3146.jpg|"I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3147.jpg|"...and you couldn't even dispose of them." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|(Banzai: "What're we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?") lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.jpg|"Precisely." Scar's evil grin. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg|Scar begins the song, 'Be Prepared' lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3204.jpg|"I know that your powers of retention..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3207.jpg|"...are as wet as a warthog's backside." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3218.jpg|"But thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3224.jpg|"My words are a matter of pride." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3234.jpg|"It's clear seen from your vacant expressions, the light are not all upstairs." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg|"But here we're talking kings and successions." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3254.jpg|"Even you can't be caught unawares." e782df68-e80f-432f-b0c0-4da93e75357b.jpg|"Prepare for a chance of a lifetime." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|"Be prepared for sensational news." a shiny new era.jpg|"A shiny new era..." is tiptoing nearer.jpeg|"...is tiptoeing nearer." just listen to teacher.jpeg|(Shenzi: And where do we feature?) "Just listen to teacher." 901514 1323858188422 full.jpg|"I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last when I've given my dues..." tlk hd 1743.jpeg|"...and injustice deliciously squared,..." tlk hd 1748.jpeg|"...be prepared!" idiots there will be a king.jpeg|"Idiots! There will be a king." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3360.jpg|"I will be king!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3364.jpg|"Stick withe me,..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3370.jpg|"...and you'll never go hungry again!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3409.jpg|"Of coarse, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board." Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3357.jpg|"The future is littered with prizes..." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3434.jpg|"...though I'm the main addressee." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3438.jpg|"But the point I must emphasize is..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3443.jpg|'"...YOU WON’T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!'” lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3453.jpg|"Be prepared for the coup of the century." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3459.jpg|"Be prepared for the murkiest scam!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3467.jpg|"Meticulous planning." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg|"Tenacity spanning." decades of denial.jpg|"Decades of denial! It's simply why I'll.." 901514 1323858371780 full.jpg|"...be king undisputed..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3486.jpg|"...respected..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg|"...saluted..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3495.jpg|"..as seen from the wonders I am." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg|"Be Prepared!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3532.jpg|"Be prepared!" Scar's evil laugh. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.jpg|Scar lures Simba into the gorge and telling him to wait there for Mufasa. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg|(Simba: Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?) "Simba, it's to DIE for!" Imagetlkscartricksmufasa.jpeg|"Mufasa. Quick. Stampede in the gorge. Simba's down there!". Scar tricks Mufasa into saving Simba from the stampede. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3944.jpg|Scar, Mufasa and Zazu racing towards the gorge. 981.jpg|Scar pretends that he is concerned for Simba at the midst of the stampede lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4012.jpg|Scar about to toss Zazu to the wall Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.png|Mufasa pleading for Scar's help. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.jpg|Scar stares for a moment. Disney's_The_Lion_King_-_Scar_About_to_Grab_Mufasa's_Paws.jpg Tlk hd 2181a.jpeg|Then he jabs his claws into Mufasa's paws. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.jpg|"Long... live... the king!" - Scar showing his true nature to a horrified Mufasa with his last words to his brother. Tlk_hd_2190.jpeg.jpg|Scar throws Mufasa to his death. Imagetlkscarcomfortssimba.jpeg|Scar "comforting" Simba after Mufasa's death. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4531.jpg|"Run away, Simba. Run. Run away and never return." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.png|"Kill him." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4722.jpg|Scar informing the pride of Mufasa and Simba's deaths in the stampede. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4773.jpg|"We shall rise, to reach the dawn of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together, in a great, glorious future!" Scar rising to power. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5773.jpg|Scar holding a skull. Imagetlkscarconfrontszazu.png|Scar reacting angrily at Zazu mentioning Mufasa. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5876.jpg|"What did you say?" (Banzai: I said Que pasa?) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8620.jpg|"SARABI!!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8697.png|Scar argues with Sarabi Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8709.png|"I'M 10 TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8724.jpg|“Mufasa? No! You're dead!” Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8783.jpg|“Simba? Simba! Oh, I'm a little surprised to see you...alive.” Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8949.jpg|"You see!? He admits it! MURDERER!!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8962.jpg|(Simba: No! It was an accident!) "If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive! It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg|(Simba: No.) "Then you're guilty!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8977.jpg|(Simba: No, I'm not a murderer!) "Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.jpg|"But this time, daddy isn't here to save you." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8987.jpg|"And now everyone knows..." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8990.jpg|"...WHY!!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9016.png|"Now, this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9028.jpg|"Oh! Yes, I remember! This is just the way your father looked before he died." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9040.jpg|Scar digging his claws into Simba's paws. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9045.jpg|"And here's my little secret." Imageikm.jpg|"I killed Mufasa..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg|Simba chokes Scar into revealing that he killed Mufasa. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9091.jpg|"I did it." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9103.jpg|"I''' killed Mufasa!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9272.jpg|Scar sees that Simba found him. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9277.jpg|Scar chased by Simba... Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9288.jpg|...but stops just in time at the edge of a cliff, now trapped. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9318.jpg|"Simba, please. Mercy, I beg you.” (Simba: You don't deserve to live.) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9308.png|"But, Simba, I am... uh... family!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9327.jpg|"It was the hyenas who are the real enemies. It was their fault! It was their idea!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9348.jpg|("Simba: Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie.") lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9358.jpg|"What are you gonna do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle?" (Simba: No, Scar, I'm not like you.) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9374.jpg|"Oh, Simba, thank you! You're truly noble. I will make it up to you. I promise!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg|"How can I prove myself to you?" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9385.jpg|"Just tell me anything." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9395.jpg|(Simba: Run. Run away, Scar, and never return.) File:Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9403.jpg|"Yes." - Scar's breakdown. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9407.jpg|"Of course." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9416.jpg|"As you wish..." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9419.jpg|"...YOUR MAJESTY!" Scar throws ashes at Simba. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Scar fights with Simba. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9461.jpg|Simba and Scar fighting each other for the fate of the Pride Lands. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9474.jpg|Scar slapped by Simba. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9481.jpg|Simba slapped by Scar. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9484.jpg|Scar knocks Simba down. Scar's ferocious roar.jpg|Scar roaring ferociously as he lunges at Simba. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.jpg|Simba flips Scar over the edge of Pride Rock. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9504.png|Scar thuds to the ground. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9533.png|"Ah! My friends!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9546.jpg|Scar's eyes widen with horror upon seeing the hyenas have turned against him for blaming Mufasa's murder on them. Scar's death.jpg|"No! L-L-Let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean it! I— No! No! Look, I'm sorry I called you— No! '''NO!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9578.jpg|The first end of Scar ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' Scardream.png|Scar appearing in Simba's nightmare in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride LionKing2Scar.jpg|"GOTCHA!! Trust me!!"-Scar stops Simba from saving Mufasa. KovuiamyourFATHA.png|Scar's reflection takes the place of Kovu's in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. ''The Lion King 1 1/2'' lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-87.jpg|Scar trying to eat a mouse frame when the movie was fast forwarding lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-90.jpg|Scar pretending that he realizes that he said too much frame when the movie was fast forwarded. Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7300.jpg|Scar fights Simba. 19057.png|Scar sees that Simba spots him lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg|Scar thrown off the cliff by Simba. ''The Lion Guard'' Adloscent_scar.jpg|Adolescent Scar in a flashback to before he got his scar. WhenILedTheGuard.png|Adolescent Scar and the Strange Lion FB_IMG_1564839264947.jpg|Scar and Mufasa ScarBattlePridelands2.jpg|Scar becomes evil and begins his hatred of Mufasa ScarBattlePridelands3.jpg|Scar loses his role as Leader of the Lion Guard Return_of_scar_the_sith.jpg|Scar’s evil laugh as he returns Yes_(1).jpg|"Yes,..." I_(1).jpg|"...I..." Am_(1).jpg|"...am..." Scar_(1).jpg|"...Scar." Scar-Ghost.png|Scar with Ushari Janja-Scar-Kiburi.jpg|"Welcome to the Outlands Kiburi." Scra_with_kiburi.jpeg|"Don’t worry Kiburi. We’re all friends here." Remember,_Scar_has_plans.jpeg|"I have plans for you and your crocodiles." Divide-and-conquer (529).png|Kion briefly sees Scar. Mark of Scar.png|Scar's mark. FB IMG 1522445497366.jpg|Scar meets the Lion Guard. Army of Scar.png|Scar's army. A_reunion_between_good_and_evil.jpeg|Scar meets Simba again Scar Pride Rock.jpg|Scar appears at the top of Pride Rock. Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 3.16.04 PM.png|Scar's defeat and second death Other Appearances Disneyuniversescar72dpi.png|Scar in Disney Universe. Scar KHII.png|Scar in Kingdom Hearts II. Scar_6★_KHUX.png|Scar 6★ Power medal in Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. Scar_7★_KHUX.png|Scar 7★ Power medal in Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. ScarTimonandPumbaa.png|Scar in Timon and Pumbaa. Scar House of Mouse.png|Scar in House of Mouse. 4035854449 8f83536cae.jpg|Scar in Disneyland Paris. Vickery Scar.jpg|John Vickery as Scar in the musical. Videos The Lion King - Scar and Mufasa (English) HD-1|Mufasa confronts Scar Lion King Be Prepared 1080p HD|Scar explains his plan to the hyenas to rule the Pridelands THE LION KING (1994) Scene "Long live the King" Mufasa's Death.|Scar kills Mufasa Simba Runs Away|Scar makes Simba run away from Pride Rock The Lion King Scar Becomes King-1|Scar takes his opportunity and rises to power to become the new king of the Pridelands The Lion King Scar confesses HD-0|Scar confesses that he killed Mufasa The Lion King - "Simba fights Scar Scar's Death Hyenas Final Battle" (4K UHD 2160p)|Scar’s first death Simba's nightmare-1|Scar in Simba’s nightmare Lion Guard SCAR IS SUMMONED Kion's Roar of the Elders The Rise of Scar HD Clip|Scar returns Lion Guard I Have a Plan (Scar's song) Let Sleeping Crocs Lie HD Clip|Scar explains his revenge plan after his spirit returns to the destroy the Pridelands Lion Guard Scar's Scheme Divide and Conquer HD Clip|Scar explaining his plan to Janja and Reirei The Lion Guard Meet Scar! The Scorpion's Sting HD Clip-0|The Lion Guard sees that Scar has returned. Lion Guard SCAR APPEARS TO THE PRIDE LANDERS The Fall of Mizimu Grove HD Clip Lion Guard HOW SCAR GOT HIS SCAR - When I Led the Guard song Teaser-0 How Scar Got His Scar Part 2 - THE LION GUARD Season 3 Official Promo Clip (NEW 2019) Disney HD-0 Kion defeat Scar-Ushari and Scar are killed-0|Scar’s second death Kingdom Hearts 2 Scar Boss Fight (PS3 1080p) Category:Galleries